1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer based task management, and more specifically to task management using electronic mail.
2. Related Art
There are often scenarios in which the performance of a task(s) by one or more members assigned with corresponding responsibilities needs to be managed or coordinated. For example, a manager of a project may assign a task of a project to members of a team. The manager, as well as members of the team, may wish to monitor the status of the task from time to time during the lifetime of the project.
Electronic mail (Email), as is well known in the relevant arts, refers to messages that are directed to specific recipients, and mail servers are thereafter used to deliver the messages to corresponding specified recipients. Several aspects of the present invention enable convenient task management using electronic mail.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.